


How many V's?

by periwren



Category: Sander Sides, Sander sides web series, Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders - Freeform, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders - Freeform, Logic | Logan Sanders - Freeform, Romantic Gestures, Scrabble letters, mentioned - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 12:19:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13501550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/periwren/pseuds/periwren
Summary: Roman wants to make a romantic gesture but needs to check something with Logan first to make sure he can go through with his plan.





	How many V's?

"Logan!" shouted Roman barging unannounced without knocking into the others room.

"Oh what is it Roman?" snapped Logan looking down at the ruined exam page in front of him. Roman had startled him and now in addition to  ☑ and ☒'s the page now had a big red line going across it. Oh well it wasn't like it was going to make any difference to the students B+ anyway. 

"How many V's are there in scrabble?" asked Roman.

"Excuse me?" Logan was used to ...odd questions from both Roman and Patton but this was still very unexpected. 

"How many tiles of the letter V are there in a game of scrabble?" asked Roman slowly with emphasis on each word as if Logan didn't understand what he was saying. 

"Hmph." Logan did not appreciate Roman's tone - he was not dense. "There are two V tiles in the game." He felt a surge of pride that he knew that off the top of his head and did not have to search his phone for the answer in front of Roman. 

"Great." said Roman and left the room.

Logan sat there looking at the door thoroughly confused - what on Earth did he want to know that for?

Suddenly Roman barged back in again.

"You're sure right?"

"Yes of course I am!"

"Just checking - it's really important. Okay bye."

"Roman wait! Why are you asking about this?" demanded Logan.

"Oh it's part of my plan to make a romantic gesture for Anxiety."

"What do you intend to do?" asked Logan wearily "You know how easily startled Anxiety is with surprises."

"Yes, yes of course I do. I am the one who is wooing him, that is why I have decided to do a simple romantic gesture rather than a grand romantic gesture." said Roman proudly.

Logan remembered how Roman said that slaying the Dragon Witch for Valerie wasn't a "grand gesture".  If something that unrealistic wasn't "grand" it still left Roman with a lot of room to work with. 

"So what is your romantic gesture?"

"Oh I can't tell you - you might spoil it."

"I promise I won't spoil it or tell Anxiety."

"Pinky promise?"

"That is hardly necessary -" Roman turned to leave, "Wait, wait - alright Roman I will Pinky promise."

They linked their pinky's and Logan rolled his eyes.

"Okay so here is my amazing plan to woo Anxiety. Tonight Patton plans for our game night to be Scrabble. So what I am going to do is spell out on the board. "I" "Love" "Virgil". Isn't that just so romantic? But I needed to make sure that there were definitely to V's in the game for it to work."

Logan privately thought that if Princey wrote that out on the board with all of them playing that Anxiety would most likely become extremely embarrassed rather than smitten but instead said, 

"Roman you are a true Casanova."

"Of course. Just make sure when we are playing you leave the V's open - don't use them up with any of your fancy words like viziers or volvuli."

"Very well."

While Roman dashed off to find Patton to tell him about his genius declaration of love, Logan wondered how Princey was going to get a single "I" out on the board. 

**Author's Note:**

> Just realised - but Logan supports Roman's attempts to woo Virgil - so that is why he is not kicking up a fuss about the rule that you cannot use people's names.


End file.
